Febrero 14
by Mikeiry
Summary: bueno estos son una coleccion de songfics todo un CD de mi mamá xD bueno pasen abveriguen y voten para ver con quien se quedara Naruto


Bueno hoy mi madre puso uno de sus CDs me puse a escucharlo y decidí hacer mi primer songfic pero con un CD. Tendrá un total de 11 capítulos por el momento bueno espero que les guste y quien lea por favor comente con quien le gustaría que se quede naruto ¿Naruhina o Narusaku?

Narrado por Naruto:

Se supone que hoy es el día de los enamorados debería estar feliz tengo a mi novia con quien celebrarlo. Claro eso seria estupendo si Sakura quisiera celebrarlo conmigo en vez de estar en el lugar donde vio por última vez a Sasuke en la aldea. Debo ir a buscarla, miren a esas parejas besándolo parecen tan felices.

_Febrero 14__ luna en el jardín  
hoy sueltan sus besos los amantes  
yo guardo los míos tú no estás aquí  
te extraño, no soy el mismo de antes  
_

He cambiado desde que Sakura es mi novia y no busco Sasuke para traerlo a la aldea todos me han dicho que me madurado un poco yo solo creo que estoy triste porque a pesar de que este con Sakura cada vez que ella me besa cuando la miro a los ojos, se que ella no me besaba a mi si no que a Sasuke. Por su amor me he convertido en su Sasuke imaginario solo esta conmigo por ese Sasuke que finjo ser, a veces quisiera tomarla de los hombros sacudirla con fuerza y decirle "Soy Naruto no Sasuke" pero eso la lastimaría y yo jamás le haría daño

_  
En vez de habitar el paraíso  
recuerdos es todo lo que tengo  
quien sabe si aún dura el hechizo  
quien sabe si tú me estás pensando  
_

Ahora mismo debería estar la mar de contento por poder tener un día así un día para mí un día para un enamorado y pasarlo con mí enamorada con mi amor. En vez de eso tengo los recuerdos de nuestras misiones y estos meses de "noviazgo" que son solo la ilusión de la vida que querías con el hombre que amabas y no tienes en lugar de eso te conformas conmigo sin malas intenciones me vas matando de a poco. Cuando esto comenzó en tus ojos me vi a mi estabas enamorada de mi pero solo fue un lapso temporal un solo momento de tu vida me quisiste. Un hechizo momentáneo prácticamente solo duro un instante desde entonces me transforme en tu "Sasuke". Y en este momento yo pienso en ti pero tu piensas en el siendo mi novia.

_  
Enamorado de tus besos  
enamorado de ti hasta los huesos  
desesperado porque estás lejos  
como las olas, como las olas  
vienes y después te vas  
_

Peo aun así te amo Sakura con todo mi ser y aunque me beses pensando en otro aun así te amo, eres la chica de mis sueños. Me desespera que estés lejos de mi y sabes que te adoro con todo mi ser yo haría cualquier cosa por ti todo este tiempo incluso acepte ser tu "Sasuke" cualquier otro chico te habría dejado cuando al terminar aquel mágico beso me susurraste "te amo, Sasuke" si fue un golpe duro pero mi amor por ti fue mas grande. Ese amor ahora es desesperanza y tristeza, siento que me usas y se que es así. Vienes cuando me necesitas para que finja ser tu Sasuke luego te vas de nuevo con tus amigas, no tenemos citas siempre las cancelas, no tenemos momentos románticos sin que su nombre se escape de tus labios.

_  
__Febrero 14__ llueve soledad  
con pena me miran las estrellas  
yo sigo soñando que regresarás  
sentada en las faldas de una de ellas  
_

Ya casi llego a tu lado voy deprimido por la calle y todos los que no están en su mundo me miran con tristeza, si toda la aldea lo sabe y todos me dicen que debería dejarla. Me gusta pensar que en cualquier momento una de esas personas en realidad eres tú que me tomaras del hombro y me besaras diciendo "te amo, Naruto". Pero es eso, sollo un sueño un sueño imposible nunca llegara a cumplirse

Naruto-kun –me llama una voz tímidamente- ¿te encuentras bien?

Hola hinata –respondo con la cabeza gacha- si estoy bien, gracias

Si buscas a Sakura-san esta en el campo de entrenamiento –me dice mientras juega con sus dedos, aun no se le quita esa costumbre-

Gracias –digo caminando-

Espera –dice llamándome otra vez- feliz día de los enamorados –dijo dándome una cajita cuidadosamente preparada solo sonreí y la guarde-

_  
Enamorado de tus besos  
enamorado de ti hasta los huesos  
desesperado porque estás lejos  
como las olas, como las olas  
vienes y después te vas  
_

Sakura si este regalo proviniera de ti saltaría de alegría, creo que he sido cruel con Hinata se preocupa mas por mi que mi novia y no he hecho nada por ella. Peo quien me culpa tengo a Sakura en la cabeza y el no tenerla a mi lado me tortura como lo ha hecho toda mi vida cada vez que no la he tenido a mi lado. ¿Que tiene ella que me gusta tanto? ¿Por que intento que me ames si no puedes? Se que te encontrare no puedes esconderte pero que haré te diré ¿feliz día de los enamorados? No soportaría nunca estar con ella cuando esta con el en su mente o quizás te vayas tu sueles hacerlo cuando tenemos esos románticos silencios de pareja, tu, te me escapas.

_  
__Febrero 14__, tú, San Valentín  
ayúdame y dile que la quiero  
encuentra una forma de traerla aquí  
no ves que de amor yo ya me muero  
_

Miro al cielo, ya casi he llegado ojala pudiera encontrar otra forma de decirte que te amo, pero que no he intentado ya. Hasta tus amigas, hasta nuestro sensei o la hokage todos y cada uno de los habitantes de la aldea. Todos saben que siento por ti y lo que se supone que sientes por mi pero creo que de todas formas no te ha entrado a la cabeza. Quizás mi amor no es lo suficientemente grande para competir tu fascinación por el. Sueño que quizás cuando te encuentre te hayas dado cuenta y todo haya cambiado que al encontrarte me digas "Te amo" pero me lo digas a mi, quizás este día te influya y pase lo que quiero, si no creo que moriré como tantos otros, moriré de amor.

_  
Enamorado de tus besos  
enamorado de ti hasta los huesos  
desesperado porque estás lejos  
como las olas, como las olas  
vienes y después  
_

Ya te encontré como lo supuse estas ahí en ese lugar que te recuerda tanto al, sakura mírame y declárame tu amor a mí, Naruto Uzumaki.

Hola –te digo me miras sorprendida y luego bajas la mirada, estas pensando en el-

Hola naruto –me respondes no me miras sabes que si veo tus ojos te descubriré muy tarde ya lo hice- supongo que es por lo de San Valentín

No te preocupes no esperaba nada –digo caminando hasta estar a tu lado, siguen sin mirarme- deberíamos pasar el día juntos como todas las otras parejas de la aldea- te sugiero con una sonrisa me miras un segundo y bajas la cabeza-

_  
Como las olas  
vienes y después  
te vas_

No gracias –dices dejándome solo-

Tomo con las manos la caja que me dio Hinata quizás tenga unas bonitas palabras que logren alegrarme, de esas palabras como las que me dijo en el examen chunnin. Esta envuelto delicadamente con mucho amor eso se nota preocupado en cada detalle hasta en los colores mis favoritos. Abriré la caja con cuidado con el mismo con el que ella lo envolvió, un chocolate con forma de corazón y una tarjeta, lentamente la leo solo hasta la mitad y sonrió. Gracias Hinata otra vez has logrado alegrarme.

Este fue el 1º capitulo de esta colección de Songfics recuerden votar y dejar review


End file.
